


A Million Other Lives With You

by chronos_dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Multi, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring various pairing living in different lives.





	1. Congratulations, Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

Their eyes met across the ballroom--- she moved to meet him. Her fiery red hair had captured his eyes. And. Her smile. Steve felt his knees tremble.

"Mayor, I am honored to meet you. Congratulations on the election."

Sweat precipitated on his forehead.

"Thank you, miss?"

"Professor Natasha Romanov of Columbia. My department is the Behavioral Sciences. You had won by a landslide..."

"I am grateful for the trust of my people. They are the reason I'm here and why I serve."

There was something in her eyes when she looked at him.

"You're as noble as they say, Mayor."


	2. Congratulations, Mayor

His eyes glazed at the portrait in front of him--- her beauty shone through from the canvas. Red bled around her, wrapping her essence. His hands traced every curve and line of her face. The **one**, she was the one he sought for a long time.

"Who is she?"

"Your majesty, she is the daughter of the Prince Ivan Romanov of Russia. Lady Natalia Romanova."

"She is the one."

"But... she is betrothed to the Prince Shostakov."

He raised his eyebrow to the advisers. They all trembled before him, cowards.

"And aren't I the Emperor? **I, Emperor Steve Grant Rogers**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is just an exercise of the mind for my plot bunnies--- they're rapidly multiplying with so little time to write. Each drabble will explore different characters in various scenes and lives. I'm open to suggestion for other pairings or lives. Overall, thanks for reading.


	3. Stars Should Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

"Brava! Brava! Brava!"

The room exploded with cheers and congratulations, and her dreams were coming true. Pepper was tearing up. She looked at her pianist.

There he was, Tony Stark. He gave her a big grin. Flowers began to shower them on stage as he stood up beside her.

"Magnificent, darling, you're magnificent," he whispered to her.

She turned, facing him amidst the flashing lights.

"Tony, thank you for--- everything. You helped me so much at every rehearsal. But why...?"

He looked at her.

"Darling, you should know by now. Pepper Potts, you are a star, and stars should shine."


	4. Nurses and Anesthesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

  
"Hey, can I get your picture?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

Laura laughed again at the man's pick-up lines since she entered the room. His smile was contagious, even under the influence of anesthesia.

"Nurse, if you were a fruit, you'd be a FINEapple."

"You'll need to take a rest now, Mr. Barton. Doctor's orders."

"Are you single? Coz I'm single too."

She was checking the IV's as he was getting sleepy. It was not the first time her patients flirt--- yet her face flushed red.

"Nurse, I'll see you again when I'm out..."


	5. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

"So, I'm working with you in this awful music video," Loki stared at the woman with him. Valkyrie raised her eyebrow at his question. The lanky choreographer was grating her nerves as always.

"Then you shouldn't have taken it, Lackey."

He frowned. "It's Loki. And, I am the best there is, though I loathe admitting it--- you're a talented dancer."

"Wait, did you just... admit... I am the best?"

"I am not blind, but your manners are still horrible."

She stood closer to him, eyeing him. Their faces were close. 

"I'm also not blind. You're so _obvious_, Loki."

"Me? **Obvious**?"


	6. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

"What brings you here, pretty boy?"

Loki glanced at the ruggedly dressed woman, sauntering towards him. He grimaced at her words.

"It's not pretty boy, Loki Odinson. An engineer from Asgard."

"Engineer? A bigshot from the city. The way you dressed ain't gonna work here in Sakaar--- Lackey," the woman scoffed. She smelled of alcohol.

"Look, it's Loki. I'm here to survey the lands of the Grandmaster himself. Where do I find him?" He stood his ground, determined.

"We'll you got--- spine, Lackey."

"I've got more of it, miss...?" Loki stared at her.

"I'm Valkyrie. Right, follow me, Lackey."

"_Valkyrie_..."


	7. Win or Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

  
"You're doing great out there Danvers. Now punch that bitch. Left."

The harsh lights of the ring were muddling her vision. Valkyrie was shouting more instructions to her. A soft towel wiped away her sweat. Again. Valkyrie.

"I'm gonna bring that bitch down," she mumbled.

"Yeah, babe. Punch her teeth out from that ugly face."

"I'm going to destroy her face."

"Yeah, this is the welterweight belt. You got this!"

Carol stared at her coach's, lover's eyes. "I got this. I'll win--- I'll win the belt. We'll win."

"I know. Win or lose you got **me**," Valkyrie clasped Carol's face.


	8. His and Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

Steve stared at Natasha as she puts on her make-up in front of the mirror. They'd been together for some time now. He's always fascinated how deftly the cosmetics transform her. Tonight, she looked like the actresses of Hollywood in the movies long past. Classy, elegant, and a touch of Natasha wrapped in one--- his Natasha, the artist.

"You look beautiful," he remarked to her. He moved closer towards her. Her eyes met his from the mirror.

"Tonight?" Natasha giggled at seeing the immediate frown on his face. Her director was always easy to tease.

"Always. You're always beautiful, Nat."


	9. A Red Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

Sam felt the sun's heat prick. Two months of visiting the same flower shop, he thought he'd have the courage. But.

"Hey, here pick up your usual?" A baritone voice spoke up.

He shivered._ Don't be a coward._

"Yeah, the usual," Sam replied. "So $20?"

"Your girl sure is lucky."

"I don't have a girl. It's for my mom. And I don't swing that way..."

The tension shifted, Sam gulped.

"I think your mother would like carnations. I'm Bucky."

"Sam, yeah. I--- I work next door here..."

"Nice. How about I'll give you something."

Bucky's hand held a red tulip.


	10. Past That Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

The tempo of the music was beating around her. One. Two. Three. Boom.

"Stop!" Shuri shouted. "Again... Let's take three..."

Bucky stormed off from the set--- she followed him.

"What's wrong with you, Barnes!"

"Oh, it's Barnes now? Princess?"

"I've been professional, and you and your pride hadn't!"

Bucky stepped closer to face her. Shuri fumed.

"Now sugar, professional? You didn't complain about it last night!"

He then grabbed her head to kiss her. She returned it. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies.

"This shouldn't happen again," Shuri voiced.

"Sugar, I think we're past that point," Bucky objected.


	11. Spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

They moved in sync with each other, gliding.

Natural turn.

Spin turn.

Bucky tightened his hands around Shuri's hips. The spotlight illuminated them for the world to see. A smile--- they both went to whisk.

Spin. Quick open reverse.

It had taken them several months, but it was all coming together. The long days and nights in the studio were worth it. Dub. His heart was beating to the tempo of the music. Bucky felt himself losing into this moment. Her smile urged him to do his best.

Spin.

Thousands looked and were in awe by them--- **they did it.**


	12. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

  
One. Two. Three.

Bored, Nakia stared at the pamphlets in front of her. University facilities, programs, teachers, etc. were on it. Next time, she'd refuse to run the University booth. She scrolled at her phone. Instagram. Twitter.

"Hello," a deep, accented voice startled her. "I'm... lost... do you know the way to the Union?"

Nakia looked up. Boy--- was the guy in front of her cute.

"Yeah," she managed to say. Her hands fumbled the pamphlets. They flew.

The cute guy caught some of it. She rushed to help him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy."

"It's alright. I'm T'challa..."

"Nakia."


	13. School Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

"Ms. Hope, are you dating Coach Scott?"

Hope paused at her lecture. Her fifth-graders were waiting with anticipation. Several of her starry-eyed girls were giggling. The boys groaned at the mention of her rumored beau.

"We are not dating," she answered firmly.

"But my mom saw you with Mr. Scott in Vinny's," Betty interjected.

Vinny's, Hope remembered. It was a high-end restaurant. She knew for sure that it had taken Scott in advance to reserve a seat. Then Scott passed by the windows of her class, waving.

"I guess, it's not dating since, we're engaged."

...

"**Engaged**! We knew it, yes!"


	14. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

  
"My father would get you for this! He'd have your heads, idiots!" Nebula screamed at the two men in front of her. The blond man looked at her with amusement while the dark-haired man frowned.

The blond man dragged a chair to watch her angry face.

Nebula raised her eyebrow. "What are you looking at idiot?"

"Nothing, you look cute."

"I'm going to kill you before you say that word again."

"Cute?"

"I'll kill you."

"I'm not 'you' cutie," he taunted her.

Nebula tried to lunge, but her restraints held her down.

"We secured it properly... Now, my name's Thor..."


	15. Dreams Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plots.

Scott had dreamed since he was a child to be the 'Mascot' of his favorite sports team. Silly, dumb, and idiotic--- Scott heard it all the time. But the opportunity came, and he got it. It was not a dream anymore.

The job had perks, lots of perks.

He saw her, the new courtside reporter. It was a crush at first sight. It was so easy to act silly in front of the cameras and the crowd. But with her, it came naturally. Hope Van Dyne.

The universe answered.

He saw their figures on the kiss cam.

...  
She kissed him.


	16. Care

Carol looked at the blond man running along the track. Odinson. She sped up near the curve surpassing the stranger. Her heart was beating fast. She blocked the thoughts of failure, of betrayal.

Faster.

But, Carol felt her body failing, it gave up. Why? The pain on her knees was unbearable. Why?

“Are you alright?”

A shadow loomed over her.

“Hey, do you need anything? I can call a—“

“Why do you care? Leave me alone!”

There was a pause. Carol closed her eyes, wishing for the stranger to disappear.

“I care, and my mom would be angry with me.”


	17. Light of His Life

Yondu was going to have his ass, Peter flinched. He knew he shouldn’t runoff, and the gang was probably angry with him for fucking up everything.

Peter slumped against the nearby electric pole. It was another night on the streets. Ego was selfish as ever, only needing him to look perfect. He took out his phone. Nah, he was all good. Then, it rang, Gamora, the light of his life. He answered it.

“Quill, where are you?”

“Uhm, I’m between hell and 69.”

“Dumbass. I’ve heard from Rocket what happened. I—”

“I’m safe.”

She was crying. He was crying too.


	18. Jealous

Michelle Jones and Peter Parker stared at each other, daring the other to give up. It was a reoccurring theme throughout the whole racing season.

“I’m your publicist, Parker. You need to appear friendly with Thompson,” MJ ordered.

“He’s a prick,” the driver pointed out.

MJ sighed; it was the first time Peter acted against the team. “You are working together.”

“Why can’t you see that I don’t like him? He’s cocky, flirty, and you should ask yourself about that dinner with him, MJ?”

Something clicked at her mind. So that was it. “Jealous, Parker?”

“No.”

But MJ knew better.


	19. Maybe

T’Challa knew that dwelling on the past was painful. But he couldn’t help dwell on it. This was not his day. It was his little sister’s day and her groom. He never thought Shuri and Barnes would hit it off.

Yet there they were dancing.

“How have you been?” A familiar voice asked him.

His head whipped to see her in front of him. The biggest mistake he ever made was hurting her.

“I’m good. H-h-how are you here?”

She chuckled at him. “I own a catering company.”

“Good, I never knew. Wow.”

“Me, too," Nakia smiled. 

T'Challa's day brightened.


	20. Waiting

Wanda despised his smile. She fucking loathed the admiration she sees from his eyes. But she hated herself more.

Love is overrated, clichéd, and stupid. Yet here in his arms, she couldn’t help it.

“I’ve heard from Tony that you’re going to France,” Peter began while idly stroking her hair.

“Yeah, it’ll be for a week. Natasha had a moment of inspiration,” she replied and turned to him. “I was going to tell you. Fashion week is crazy.”

Peter closed his eyes. “I know. But what are we, Wanda…?”

She dreaded this moment. “Peter, please, I…”

“I’ll wait. I’ll wait...”


	21. Boy Meets Girl

Tony hauled the cement blocks to Mrs. Danner’s house. His mom was working two jobs, and he wanted to help. It’s always been the two of them together since he was young, him and his mom.

“Anthony, come inside. The sun’s hot today,” Mrs. Danner called out. The kind old lady waved to him. “Oh, I have someone you’ll love to meet.”

“I’m all good, ma’am.”

Then a bright red hair girl coughing peeked from the back of Mrs. Danner. Tony raised his eyebrow at her, she was pretty.

“Oh, Virginia,” the lady cooed. “This is Anthony.”

Tony smiled. “Hi.”


	22. Danger

Peter checked the time and smelled his clothes once more. He should have showered again. The sweat was running on his palms, maybe he should cancel. But Pietro would probably punch him.

“Peter?” Wanda smiled at him. Boom— Peter felt his heart burst.

“You look g-great,” Peter stuttered. Wait, his mind didn’t prepare him for this.

“Thanks. Nice shirt.”

Her smile was making his heart flip and tumble. This was a disaster; he couldn’t seem to form a reply.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wanda placed her hand on his forehead. She was close to him.

His heart was in danger.


	23. Doubt

Sam looked at Bucky’s sleeping form on his bed. He admittedly has a tiny crush on the man. It’s not that he’s trying to hide it, but they were teammates. Tony’s going to tease them for days when they should be focusing on the ice.

“What time is it?” Bucky mumbled. “Sam?”

Sam cleared his throat first. “It’s 9, coach said he’ll meet us up at 3.”

Bucky sat up, he was frowning. “I understand if you want to keep this quiet.”

It hurts to see the doubt in Bucky’s eyes.

“No,” Sam declared and kissed Bucky. He won’t run.


	24. Cursed

MJ grabbed Peter’s hand. It was surprising, to say the least since she rarely does it. The sound of laughter around them encouraged them to move to the music.

Her tresses reflected the warm lamps. There was a sparkle in her eyes that enamored Peter. A thousand memories flashed through his mind. MJ leaned to him as the tempo jumped.

She was a star. He was not.

Peter twirled her and let her go. He was crumbling inside. She deserved someone better than him. There was darkness in him knew he was cursed.

But at this moment, he’ll cherish it.


	25. Different

Red tie or blue tie…

Stephen Strange glanced again at the cards on the table. Weddings, there were five or more wedding invitations in a pile. It seems like people were in a hurry to get married. This was the third wedding he was going to attend with his family.

Lucky for him, he’s already passed through that. The doctor vividly recalled the wild stag party and Stark puking during the reception. Why he was still in touch with the man was a mystery of itself.

“Stephen, come on, we are going to be late,” his wife called out behind him.

“Just a minute,” Stephen replied. Then he turned to her, “Red or blue?”

Christine Strange nee Palmer approached him. There was a point in their relationship that nearly parted them, but it made them stronger. A smile appeared on her face as she took the red tie.

Stephen leaned down as Christine tied the tie. Their eyes met and without hesitation kissed briefly. Then his hands began to wander.

“Nope, not right now,” Christine breathed in as their bodies pressed closer.

“We still got time.”

She gave him a teasing smile. “No.”

“Mom, Dad! The wedding’s gonna start!” Pietro yelled. “I’m sweating in this suit.”

The two adults stopped.

“Oh, please,” Wanda drawled, “You’re just excited to see Darcy. O placi.”

“Ce, I’m older than you! Mom!”

A light chuckle bloomed between them. Christine fixed his hair. It was certainly how he envisioned his life, Stephen thought. Another shout downstairs captured their attention.

“We really should go downstairs,” Christine urged her husband.

But he held her hand. “We should.”

A squeeze...

They both held hands as they went downstairs. Their adopted children— no, their children were having a face-off. Both were dressed in blue with touches of red.

“Fun time’s over, come on, to the car,” Stephen ordered the teens. Wanda immediately dashed to the door while Pietro sulked.

Christine let his hand go as she approached their son. “You look handsome, and I think Darcy’s going to think you look handsome.”

“Mom,” Pietro mumbled as his mother’s hands slicked back his brown hair.

“You’re mom’s right Pietro,” Stephen added. “It’s Steve and Natasha’s wedding, they’ll be disappointed if we’re late.”

Stephen locked the door of the house as they left it. His daughter was leaning against their luxury SUV and was reading on her phone.

“You guys are so slow,” Wanda said to them.

“No more teasing,” Christine requested to the two as they entered the vehicle. Both teens nodded with reluctance, but a threatening smile from their dad transformed it to an enthusiastic nod.

“Alright,” Stephen called. “Wear your seatbelts and let’s go.”

The drive to the church was relatively quiet, and the car was filled with music.

It was a good day to get married for their friends and family. They were nearing their exit when a man in robes stood before their car and Stephen managed to hit the brakes. The others behind them stopped too.

“Is that man alright?” Christine stared at the stranger. His eyes were dark.

“There might be an accident here?” Wanda supplied as she too was curious.

There was a foreboding feeling in Stephen’s mind. He glanced behind him and the puzzled faces of his family. “Pietro, call—“

Without warning, a bright energy exploded and catapulted their car. Stephen couldn’t feel his body. He saw blood, his family’s blood. They were upside down.

The wrenching sound of the car being torn apart was excruciating. Then his body moved by an unknown force to the robed man.

“Are you Dr. Strange?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the series, maybe I'll come back to this sometime. But I'll end it right here for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is just an exercise of the mind for my plot bunnies--- they're rapidly multiplying with so little time to write. Each drabble will explore different characters in various scenes and lives. I'm open to suggestion for other pairings or lives. Overall, thanks for reading.


End file.
